1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a device for refilling a container with a more or less viscous material and a process for refilling a container with the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices of the above mentioned type are also known on the market in a similar design under the name "proportioning, dosing, or dispensing device." A typical example has been evidenced in the German Patent Specification DE 27 17 878, for instance. It is a device for the dosed dispensing of liquids or pastes. The device consists of a chamber in a housing which can be connected to a supply container for the material to be dispensed. An elastic siphon is arranged in the chamber as a suction and pressure organ. The siphon can be operated by an operating sliding head with an external nozzle. The inside of the siphon is connected both to the supply container via an outlet valve and to the nozzle via an inlet valve. When at the rest, the inside of the siphon is filled with the material to be dispensed. Both the inlet and the outlet valve are closed, each being supported by the force of an attached spring. Pressure is exerted on the material to be dispensed through compression of the siphon by the operating sliding head. This pressure causes the outlet valves to open against the force of the corresponding spring. The dispensing material can flow out through the nozzle. By releasing the operating sliding head, the operating sliding head is pressed back into its initial position by an additional spring. The siphon expands. The valves are again for the time being in the closed state. The vacuum, created by the expansion in the siphon opens the inlet valve, upon which the dispensing material is suctioned back into the siphon from the supply container. After disappearance of the vacuum, the inlet valve is closed again by the effect of the allocated spring.